Stained Tears
by readingisawayoflife
Summary: Dean Winchester was Gabriel's best friend, Anna's hugest crush, and the boy that had fallen in love with Castiel Novak. Castiel Norvak was anti-socialble, had the worlds strictest father, and the boy that was in love with someone he could never be with. Dean only kissed Anna when he had tears stained against his cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I think Gabe's friend likes me," muttered Anna, while laying her head against Castiel's lap. They were watching something Castiel would never chose to watch himself, but she seemed to enjoy it, so he was happy to watch it with her.

"Gabriel has a lot of friends, you're going to have to be more specific," Castiel replied, resting his hand gently in her hair. He cherished the time he spent with his sister, as it was a very little amount, and enjoyed her company when they were together. More so than his other brothers, who would constantly pester him about how his social life was non-existent, and he would never get "laid".

"_Dean_. You _must_ have seen him. He's here all the time," she exclaimed, lifting her head of his lap, and curling her feet under where she was sitting. She was leaning slightly forward, a sign Castiel noticed as her getting exciting, and he hoped this boy wasn't going to break her heart.

"The name doesn't ring any bells Anna, so he can't be here that often," Castiel sighed, searching his brain to recognise this person called Dean, but he couldn't remember anyone saying the name.

"Well you're constantly in your room, which is probably the reason you haven't seen him yet, and he only just moved to our school around 2 months ago . He is _gorgeous_ Castiel, literally the hottest guy I have ever seen in person. His eyes are not just green, they are _green_ green. Blinding green. The brightest shade of green you can get. You have to see him," she gushed, her hands flailing around for dramatic purposes. Castiel let a smile inch over his face, while watching a light behind his sisters eyes light up, and he really hoped this guy liked her back.

"I'll make sure I come out of my room and see him one day then," Castiel said, but he was drowned out by the stream of words that continued to come out of Anna's mouth.

"I am 90% sure he likes me, as I caught him wandering around the house, which he claimed was "him admiring it", but I'm pretty sure he was looking for him. Why would anyone ever look for Lucifer? And when I pass him in the hallway's he always smiles, and Meg gets seriously jealous," she enthusiastically said, and was sort of bouncing up and down from where she sat. Her usual sophisticated way of talking had slowly faded, as she became more and more exited about this boy.

"I'm sure he does Anna," Castiel reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It's seemed to work.

"He should come tomorrow, he always comes after school on a Monday. Will you come downstairs to meet him, and maybe deduce whether he likes me or not? Maybe also put in a good word for me, I know Gabe is all talk no action," Anna asked, although it wasn't really a question but more of a request.

"My people skills are rusty, I don't think I'm going to be much help," Castiel sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. The idea of having to talk to someone who he didn't know made him uncomfortable, and he thought it was quite rude of her to ask for something that she knew would be a stressful experience for him. However it was clear she liked him, and she was right in thinking Gabriel would never help.

"Please, please _please_."

"Not for long though," Castiel muttered, giving in to her pleading eyes, and regretted the decision right away.

* * *

His palms were sweating slightly, but only slightly, and talking to people was good. He needed developed social skills in life, as he was going to get nowhere with the amount he had at the moment. He had done a little research in school, asking Chuck, one of the friendlier boys in his class, whether he knew a boy called Dean.

The facts he had learned were:

1)Dean's last name was Winchester

2)He either had a brother or sister who also joined the same time as him, but was younger (not sure how much younger though)

3)He was in Gabriel's year which was the year above

4)He had joined a little over 2 months ago

5)Girls_ loved_ him

6)Had a serious dedication to pie

The last one made a lot of sense, as although Gabriel hated apple pie, it had appeared on the shopping list quite a few times in his handwriting.

Castiel had loosened his tie, taken off his jumper and rolled up his shirt's sleeves in trying to look more casual. He had even sat in strange peculiar positions across his bed to add in a couple more wrinkles to his trousers.

His slowly made his way down the steps into the kitchen, where he awkwardly stood for a few seconds, taking in everything.

Anna and Gabriel were both sat on the living room, Anna staring towards Dean in the kitchen, and Gabriel engrossed in the video game he was playing. Dean was stood in the kitchen with his back towards him, spreading butter on some bread, and sandwich fillers laid out next to him.

"Castiel!" Anna squealed, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Dean jumped in surprise, spinning around and dropping the knife, which made a clattering sound as it hit the ground.

"Shit," he muttered, bending down to pick it up, while flicking his eyes from the knife to Castiel every second.

"I'm Castiel," he awkwardly said, his eyes glued to Dean's face. How was it even possible to look that good? His eyes were the colour palate of an over grown forest, and freckles were dusted around his nose that were compelling to count. And his lips, his _lips._

He stood back up placing the butter knife on the table, and wiped his hand against his jeans. He extended it for Castiel to shake, and oh his hands. How was it even possible to be attracted to hands? He managed to pull himself together and shake it, fighting down a blush that threatened to colour his cheeks.

"Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you," he said, and his voice was too much.

And then it dawned on him. This wasn't a normal feeling you get towards a person. You don't normally want to jump their bones, and explore every each of their skin with your lips.

_Not a boy, please don't fall for a boy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good to meet you too," Cas managed to say, but the words sounded choked and strangled, and he could now feel his cheeks growing warmer.

_Don't be ridiculous Castiel, you are completely straight. You have never had any feelings towards guys before, and you certainly don't have feelings towards this on._

_Apart from Alfie, but that was ages ago, you completely got over that one._

Thoughts were tangling inside Castiel's head, and instead of trying to make sense of them he just stared into Dean's eyes. His very green eyes.

"So...um...you're Gabriel's younger brother?" Dean asked looking slightly flustered, and he turned his head round to look at where Gabriel sat. He had scared him off, and the starring obviously had been too intense.

"That is correct," Castiel replied, trying to shift his gaze away from Dean.

"What the fuck are you doing _downstairs_ Castiel," Gabriel shouted from where he was sitting, turning his head round for a millisecond before returning to his game.

"I told him he needs to be more sociable, as he's basically a social reject, and seeing as Dean now lives here, I thought it was time Castiel met him, " explained Anna, inching closer and closer towards where him and Dean stood.

The words were harsh, untrue and hurtful, and Castiel wanted to defend himself and put her in her place. But his sister's eyes were sparking as Dean's gaze was on her, and he could tell he made her happy. She just wanted to look good in front of him.

"Social reject? Bit mean," Dean said lightly, but the words were enough to make Castiel smile. He had defended him, even if it was in the smallest way.

"I was just teasing," Anna said at the same time Gabriel yelled "It's true," from where he was sitting. Castiel lifted the corners of his mouth in a brief smile, and decided this was enough socializing for one day.

"It was nice meeting you Dean," Castiel said, turning around and heading towards the door.

"Yeah you too Cas."

He froze at the door, turning around slowly to see Dean had returned to making sandwiches, now placing ham slices between the bread.

"Cas?"

"Oh um yeah, Castiel's a bit of a mouthful to say. You don't mind it do you?" Dean asked, purposely keeping his eyes on the sandwich he was making.

"No it's-it's pleasant," Cas mumbled, quickly walking out of the kitchen and towards his room. But he smiled on the way up, mouthing his new nickname as he walked up the stairs.

Once he reached his room he peeled his shirt off slowly, which had been stuck against his body like extra skin. He walked over to the mirror, where he looked at his naked chest, the black ink contrasting to his pale white skin. A rib cage had been tattooed against his own, which rose and fell as he breathed in and out. When he twisted his body he could see his shoulders blades, where black wings fluttered as he rolled the muscle. They created ugly markings against his naked skin, but they made him feel free and trapped at the same time. Castiel was often sad and happy, and he was coming to terms with it.

* * *

"Your brother seems nice," Dean said, sliding back to his seat next to Gabriel.

"There's seriously no point Deano, he doesn't have friends," Gabriel said, eyes fixed on the screen ahead.

"Not much of a life though, everyone needs friends."

"Yeah well apparently not him. Are you gonna play or what," Gabriel said, extending the second remote over to Dean.

"I'll finish my sandwich first. He seems nice enough you know. He's really clever right? That's what Adam was saying yesterday, maybe he can help me with not failing my maths?"

"I'm good at maths, I'll help if you want," Anna slipped in, which earned her a smile.

"Ask him before you leave, but he'll probably say no. It is Castiel were talking about. On that note, why are we even talking about him?" Gabriel said, including killing sound effects of the gun firing bullets at zombies.

"Yeah I might."

He did, finding himself standing nervously outside Cas's room while waiting for the door to open. Shuffling sounds came from the other side of his door, and he could imagine Cas hobbling over his bed to rush to the door. His stupid blue eyes, and the way he would stare into your soul with them. How his fingers nervously pulled at the hem of his shirt, fiddling with the tiny pieces of string sticking out.

"Dean?" Oh shit he had already opened the door.

"Hey Cas, hi. I was about to leave but I wanted ask for a favour. Your brother mentioned that you were really talented at maths, and I know you're a year younger, but I was wondering if you could still try to help? I know you probably have a lot on your plate, but I'm failing, and I really can't afford a tutor. I can pay you a little bit if you want, but nothing more than a fiver," he rushed, gasping for a breath at the very end. Cas stood frozen, eyes wide and glued to his face. His eyes were really quite something, with a dark blue orb around the outside, but a light sea-ish blue around the pupil.

"You want me to tutor you?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much hassle of course."

"Anna's very good at maths."

"It would be slightly awkward-I-I'm a massive flirt, wouldn't want to lead her on you know?"

"When would you propose the times for these sessions?"

"Any time you want. Wait! Does this mean you'll consider it?"

"Yes Dean. I will consider it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thanks Cas, I'll see you round at school then?" Dean said, while a smile broke out against his lips.

"If it's convenient I can meet up with you at the library tomorrow after school," Cas added in, trying to sound casual but instead managed to sound desperate.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Cas," Dean said, patting his hand on Cas's shoulder, causing him to jump backwards slightly. As soon as the contact was gone, Castiel craved it again, and began imagining other scenarios were they would make contact, such as their fingers lightly brushing as he passed him a book. Or maybe, while he was holding the book, Dean would lean in to read over his shoulder, with his breath blowing against his neck and-

"I shall see you tomorrow then Dean," Cas murmured collecting himself together, moving so that he could begin shutting the door. The thoughts whizzing round his head were becoming over whelming, and he really needed Dean to just leave. But he was smiling up at him, with his teeth biting the very edge of his lip as he nodded and said his goodbyes. And oh no, this really wasn't good.

As soon as the door was shut, he slid against it onto the floor, was his back uncomfortably hunched over his knees. He defiantly did not have a crush on Dean Winchester, as he defiantly was not into boys.

He was 12 minutes late, rushing in panting and leaning over the table trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck," he managed to say between gasps for breath, and he collapsed in to the chair next to Castiel.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to make sure Sammy had a key, and Adam was comfortable driving him home. You don't mind do you?" he gushed, grabbing a book and randomly flipping through pages.

"No of course not," Castiel replied, feeling bad for assuming Dean and flaked out on him. He had prepared himself to leave, not being surprised at getting rejected once again. He was shocked that Dean was actually sitting beside him slowly beginning to breathe at a normal rate, clearly having run to meet him.

"Would you like some water?" Castiel asked, reaching into his bag to bring out a half empty water bottle.

"Yeah thanks, you're an angel," Dean said, taking the water bottle, and bringing up to his lips. His Adam's apple moved as he took a gulp, and Castiel could still feel the tingle of when Dean's fingers bushed against his on the bottle. _Angel. _A smile fluttered against Castiel's lips. His mother used to call him an angel.

"So what are you gonna teach me then? Algebra? Some triangle shit?"

"Well I was going to let you decide what you wanted to learn. Is there anything in particular that you are struggling in?"

"It's really the whole maths concept in general," Dean said, bringing the bottom of his pencil up to his lips, and nibbling on the edge. He was staring at the textbook with wide eyes, as if it was written in a foreign language he had never seen before. His nose wrinkled up as he read the words, and his fingers tapped the edge of the table. Castiel was becoming very conscious of how close they had ended up sitting, and how his tongue occasionally darted out to lick the metal eraser holder on the pencil, and how it would disappear into his mouth.

Dean looked up at Castiel staring at him, and his mouth lifted into a toothy grin. Why did his teeth even have to be perfect? Lines of faultless pearl white teeth, with a smile that could melt hearts to match.

"We need a starting point," Castiel murmured dropping his gaze down.

"Yeah that's clever. Pick one."

"Algebra?"

"Yeah sure. Algebra it is."

Castiel began explaining the words written down in the textbook in a easier more simple manner, using his fingers to illustrate how the equations could be re-arranged. Surprisingly, Dean watched, mesmerised in the explanation.

"So could I move this bit and flip it over to this bit?" Dean asked, clasping Castiel's finger and moving it across the equation in the book. Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at their fingers entwined together.

"Yes- that-that would be correct," he stuttered becoming flustered, and a blush rose its way to colour his cheeks.

"Shit I'm actually learning. You're some kind of miracle worker Cas, cause this is hard shit and I think I'm actually getting it," Dean said leaning back into his seat, and Castiel watched as a pleased smile grew on the corners of his lips. He looked so happy and pleased with himself, and the need to lean and press his lips against Dean's smiling ones was growing.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself so much Dean, you're very clever," Castiel muttered, trying very hard not to stare at his lips.

"It's been a long time someone's told me I'm clever, so thank you. You're a good person Cas. Let me take you for a coffee on the way back, you know, to say thank you, well if you want too. Otherwise er- I'm just gonna shut up now," Dean stammered, feeling like a complete fool.

"That would be nice Dean."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, let's go."


End file.
